leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Realgam Colosseum
|map=Orre Realgam Tower Map.png |mapsize=300px }} Realgam Colosseum (Japanese: ラルガコロシアム Ralga Colosseum), known as Tower Colosseum in , is a location in Orre. It is located at the top of Realgam Tower. In , the game's final battles take place here. After Wes and Rui reach the top, Nascour makes Wes fight all four of the Trainers inside the Colosseum, all of whom have a Shadow Pokémon, being , , , and . He then challenges Wes himself, saying that he might be a valuable ally to their Shadow Pokémon, and allowing for a quick heal. Nascour will bring a Shadow along to attempt to defeat Wes. Once he is defeated, he appears to apologize to his secret leader, which Wes and Rui question about. Evice, the secret leader of Cipher, appears and challenges Wes, after revealing his true identity and allowing another heal. He brings the ultimate Shadow Pokémon created along, a Shadow . Once defeated, Chief Sherles and Officer Johnson appear to arrest him. Duking, Silva, Eagun and his arrive as well to say that Cipher is finished. Evice refuses and attempts to escape the newly arrived police via helicopter, but is thwarted by 's . After defeating Evice, the Trade machine is unlocked, allowing the player to trade between Pokémon Colosseum and the Generation III games. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness it has become a normal Colosseum, causing the closure of Phenac Stadium. Environment The Realgam Colosseum is a glorious stadium built in the center of three mechanical towers. The Colosseum itself is a gigantic, open dome, with bleachers for spectators to watch. There is a giant Poké Ball shaped circle in the center the battlefield. The Colosseum itself is surrounded on almost all sides by vast, complicated networks of large towers of varying sizes. Trainers Pokémon Colosseum The order of the Pokémon in a Trainer's team may be somewhat randomized when the player battles them. Therefore, depending on which Pokémon ends up in the last slot of their party, the Trainer's prize money may also vary. Before snagging |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Bodybuilder f.png |size=75px |prize= 1,152 |class=Bodybuilder |name=Jomas |game=Colo |location=Realgam Colosseum |locationname=Tower Colosseum |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Rider m.png |size=75px |prize= 480 |class=Rider |name=Delan |game=Colo |location=Realgam Colosseum |locationname=Tower Colosseum |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Cipher Peon f.png |size=75px |prize= 1,920 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Nella |game=Colo |location=Realgam Colosseum |locationname=Tower Colosseum |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Cipher Peon m.png |size=75px |prize= 1,960 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Ston |game=Colo |location=Realgam Colosseum |locationname=Tower Colosseum |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Nascour.png |size=75px |prize= 5,600 |class=Cipher |classlink=Nascour |name= |game=Colo |location=Realgam Colosseum |locationname=Tower Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Evice.png |size=75px |prize= 6,100 |class=Cipher Head |classlink=Evice |name= |game=Colo |location=Realgam Colosseum |locationname=Tower Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | After snagging After snagging : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Bodybuilder f.png |size=75px |prize= 1,152 |class=Bodybuilder |name=Jomas |game=Colo |location=Realgam Colosseum |locationname=Tower Colosseum |pokemon=3}} | | | After snagging : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Rider m.png |size=75px |prize= 480 |class=Rider |name=Delan |game=Colo |location=Realgam Colosseum |locationname=Tower Colosseum |pokemon=3}} | | | After snagging : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Cipher Peon f.png |size=75px |prize= 1,920 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Nella |game=Colo |location=Realgam Colosseum |locationname=Tower Colosseum |pokemon=3}} | | | After snagging : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Cipher Peon m.png |size=75px |prize= 1,960 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Ston |game=Colo |location=Realgam Colosseum |locationname=Tower Colosseum |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | After snagging : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Nascour.png |size=75px |prize= 5,700 |class=Cipher |classlink=Nascour |name= |game=Colo |location=Realgam Colosseum |locationname=Tower Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | After snagging : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Evice.png |size=75px |prize= 6,200 |class=Cipher Head |classlink=Evice |name= |game=Colo |location=Realgam Colosseum |locationname=Tower Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Battle Mode Single Battle Double Battle Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness If the Miror Radar goes off, Miror B. may appear in place of one of these Trainers. His team will include one of the Shadow Pokémon that Michael has possibly failed to snag. Round 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Bodybuilder m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Bodybuilder |name=Aftin |game=XD |location=Realgam Colosseum |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Casual Dude.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Casual Dude |name=Feper |game=XD |location=Realgam Colosseum |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Cooltrainer f.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Cooltrainer |classlink=Ace Trainer (Trainer class) |name=Halsion |game=XD |location=Realgam Colosseum |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Cooltrainer m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Cooltrainer |classlink=Ace Trainer (Trainer class) |name=Malex |game=XD |location=Realgam Colosseum |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Defeating all the Trainers on Round 1 earns the player 8,320 and . Round 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Fun Old Lady.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Matron |name=Relza |game=XD |location=Realgam Colosseum |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Fun Old Man.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Fun Old Man |name=Hebson |game=XD |location=Realgam Colosseum |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Bodybuilder f.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Bodybuilder |name=Toko |game=XD |location=Realgam Colosseum |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Newscaster.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Newscaster |name=Arule |game=XD |location=Realgam Colosseum |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Defeating all the Trainers on Round 2 earns the player 8,640 and . Round 3 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Supertrainer f 2.png |size=80px |prize=N/A |class=Supertrainer |name=Agoll |game=XD |location=Realgam Colosseum |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Casual Guy.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Casual Guy |name=Axon |game=XD |location=Realgam Colosseum |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Rider m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Rider |name=Polot |game=XD |location=Realgam Colosseum |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Navigator.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Navigator |name=Bestol |game=XD |location=Realgam Colosseum |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Defeating all the Trainers on Round 3 earns the player 12,800 and . Round 4 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Bodybuilder m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Bodybuilder |name=Piliot |game=XD |location=Realgam Colosseum |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Curmudgeon.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Curmudgeon |name=Nistil |game=XD |location=Realgam Colosseum |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Cooltrainer f.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Cooltrainer |classlink=Ace Trainer (Trainer class) |name=Hileon |game=XD |location=Realgam Colosseum |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Cooltrainer m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Cooltrainer |classlink=Ace Trainer (Trainer class) |name=Carben |game=XD |location=Realgam Colosseum |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Defeating all the Trainers on Round 4 earns the player 9,280 and . In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Colosseum de Titanite Colosseum Titanite |de=Colosseum Largha |it=Arena Colossale |es_eu=Coliseo Colosal }} ---- Category:Orre locations Category:Colosseum locations